Happy Anniversary
by GrazW
Summary: Michonne has a surprise for Rick to celebrate their anniversary.


It was late. Later than Rick had intended to get home. He and Aaron had got carried away clearing out an abandoned hotel they'd found the other week and hadn't realised the time. It must have been close to midnight by the time he walked through the front door. The lights were all off.

"Michonne?" He whispered into the darkness. "Honey?"

Realising she was in bed he sunk into the couch, taking a few moments to unwind before joining her upstairs. He kicked off his boots and rested his head back exhaling deeply.

"What time do you call this?" Came her voice from the darkness.

"I know, sorry we got over excited. The hotel is going to be amazing when we're done with it! Once the walls go up it will be it's own community."

"Do you not remember what day it is?" She was still in darkness.

Rick was silent, he wracked his tired brain to try and even recall what day of the week it was let alone what the date was and why it was important to them. Michonne was always the one at keeping track of the days and weeks and special occasions.

"Uhhhh...?" Was all he could offer.

"It's the five year anniversary of our first kiss."

"Well I'd have never guessed that!" He chuckled, remembering the very moment on the couch he was currently sat on. The butterflies...The nerves...The feeling of his heart ready to explode out his chest as he got the courage to lean in and kiss her.

"I thought we could celebrate...Didn't realise you'd be back so late."

"Well I'm here now, what did you have in mind?"

Michonne was giggling shyly as she emerged from the shadows. Rick turned his head on the couch to get a better look at his wife. His mouth fell open. She was wearing a sheriff's hat, complete with tie and badge. She had on a shirt that was barely buttoned and revealed her perfect breasts practically bursting out of a red lace bra. It was tied up just above her toned abdomen. Ricks eyes made their way downwards as he noticed she had no pants on, only red lace underwear and a pair of stiletto heels.

He was grinning now, his earlier tiredness had turned to arousal as he noticed she was swinging a pair of handcuffs from her fingertips. Even after all these years his wife never failed to surprise him.

"How long were you waiting there for?" He made his way over to her.

"Well I got all dressed up at about 8. Then I realised that you weren't gonna be back anytime soon, so I just got into bed and read a book. But I heard the gates open to let you in and got back up so I've only been waiting there a few minutes. But you're lucky you weren't any longer I was damn near asleep!"

"I'm glad I came home when I did then" he said in a gravely whisper. He pulled her close for a hug. He wondered how she could be so sure that Carl would not come out his room for a midnight snack, or Judith for a glass of water. And although James, their youngest, was only two and still in a cot he had a tendency to still wake up at night and demand to get in their bed.

"The kids are out" she said, as if reading his mind "I would not have risked Carl coming down and seeing me like this!"

"Hmm yeah that would have been embarrassing." He tightened his grip on her waist, running his hands along her smooth skin. He leaned down to kiss her, enjoying the feeling of her running her hand through his hair while their tounges met each other. He barely noticed what her other hand was doing until he heard a click. He felt the cold metal of the handcuffs on his wrist.

"Anyway...I hear you've been bad" she whispered in his ear.

"That depends" he breathed, kissing her neck "on what my punishment will be."

She didn't say anything, instead she ran her hand over his hardening cock.

"I have" he decided "I have been bad, officer."

They giggled, as Michonne led him up the stairs to their bedroom. Once they got through the door Rick tried to kiss her. She responded by putting her finger up to his lips.

"Nope...Not tonight, tonight you're at the mercy of the law enforcement of the state of Virginia."

"Ok" he grinned, his cock twitched in his pants. He loved it when Michonne took control.

She led him over to the bed where she fastened the handcuffs to the bed post. She reached around to grab his pair from the back pocket or his jeans. She pushed him back and he fell willingly against the pillows, she cuffed his other hand to the other side.

"I gotta say I'm not too familiar with this punishment."

"You wouldn't be, sweetie, you're too vanilla."

He couldn't argue with that. Michonne climbed on top of him, still wearing her stilettos. He still couldn't believe that someone so beautiful was all his. She began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, rocking her hips slightly to generate friction against his rock hard cock.

"Mmmmm" Rick moned, she had barely touched him and he was so turned on. He already wanted to grab her and pull her close to him, this was going to be torture.

She ran her nails lightly down his exposed chest, and down to the top of his pants. Before turning her attention to her own shirt. She undid the buttons and threw it to the side, she leaned over him to kiss him. He devoured her lips with his, enjoying the close proximity of her breasts to his chest. He bucked his hips up to meet hers, wanting as much contact as possible. He sucked her bottom lip between his, enjoying hearing her moan into his mouth.

She pulled away only to turn her attention to taking his jeans off. She undid his belt painstakingly slowly, and slid them off over his hips along with his boxers.

"Keep still" she ordered, before running her tongue along the length of his cock "or I'll stop."

He couldn't control the noise that came out of his mouth, half moan half grunt. He wanted desperately to thrust his hips up to meet her mouth, wanted his hands free to run through her hair. He clenched his ass cheeks together in an effort to stay still as she had ordered.

She expertly took his cock head in her mouth, working his shaft with her hands as her head bobbed up and down. Pausing only to lick the pre cum, looking at him as she did so.

"Fuck... Michonne" his brain felt hazy as he writhed beneath her, tensing his leg muscles to stay as still as possible. She was taking him to the brink and she knew it. His cock was painfully hard and the feel of her warm mouth working him was enough to make him explode.

She stopped just in time, climbing off him and removing her bra and underwear.

"I wish you could feel how wet I am" she whispered into his ear as she climbed on top of him again.

"Me too" he said, as she kissed him again. Hovering over his cock so that he could feel her warmth, but not lowering herself onto him. "I want to be inside you, baby."

"Soon" she smiled, clearly enjoying the torture she was subjecting him to.

She put her finger in his mouth, moaning as he slowly sucked it. He felt his cock twitching, aching to be inside her. He was imagining how wet she was for him, imagining how it was going to feel when she finally let him inside her.

She sat back, his cock positioned between her ass cheeks. The finger he had sucked making its way to her wet pussy. He watched in awe as she slid her finger in between her swollen lips, finding her clit and slowly making circles around it. Her breathy moans, along with the image before him of her throwing her head back with pleasure was almost too much for Rick. He felt like he might explode then and there as her ass grinded against his cock.

Her breasts were slowly bouncing up and down as she bit her lip, her ass thrusting against him in time with the strokes she was giving herself. Ricks arms fought against the handcuffs, trying to break free to grab her and thrust his rock hard dick into her. She was right about this being a punishment, he could barely breathe.

He knew she was aroused too, he could feel her juices dripping onto his stomach as her pace quickened on her clit. He knew she was close, he saw it in her face. He threw his head back and looked at the ceiling in an effort to distract himself.

She stopped what she was doing, and moved back. Her entrance positioned over his cock, he could feel the warmth of her pussy. Could feel her juices on him, her hand gripped his cock and guided it inside her.

He was not going to last long. He let out a series of gutteral moans as she began to move up and down slowly. Disobeying her earlier command he bucked his hips upwards, he needed to be deeper inside her. Needed his entire cock to be enveloped by her.

"I'm getting close" she breathed, as he struggled to hold off his own climax. He tried to deepen his breathing, feeling the breaths come out ragged. He felt like every inch of his body was tingling right up to his finger tips. He tried to concentre on the feeling of the cold metal of the handcuffs on his wrists as she quickened her pace.

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum...Rick."

He was grateful they had the house to themselves, she was riding him so hard the headboard was banging against the wall. Her saying his name was enough to make him lose control, there was no time to pull out as he released inside her. Feeling her walls clamp down on him as she reached her climax too.

Neither of them said anything as Michonne released Rick from the handcuffs. He smiled to himself as he noticed that she was still wearing the shoes and hat. He pulled her close for a hug.

"Happy anniversary honey" he murmured before falling asleep.


End file.
